(a) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an inexpensive disposable toothbrush. More specifically the toothbrush can be used once and thrown away or can be reused again and again as desired by the owner.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in dental health care that a variety of different types of both permanent and disposable toothbrushes are available. The most common permanent toothbrush has a straight handle with a head having bristles extending therefrom for brushing teeth and gums.
In particular U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,102 to MacDonald discloses a novel throw-away toothbrush disposed in a package. When the package is opened the owner places his or her finger on top of an adhesive surface. On the opposite side of the surface is a brush for engaging the teeth. In this toothbrush the finger acts as a handle for the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,129 to Labick, et al also discloses a disposable toothbrush with an inexpensive toothbrush with handle, toothpaste, and dental floss received in a plastic case. A wrapper when opened on the case is used to extend the toothbrush outwardly from the case while disengaging the toothpaste and dental floss. None of the prior art disposable toothbrushes provide the unique features of the subject invention as described herein.